


Not His Fault

by NotLostAnymore



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hospitals, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York has no idea if Wash is ever going to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not His Fault

York always knew that one day Wash was going to end up in the infirmary and there was a chance he wouldn’t wake up but he’d always presumed that it would be because of something the idiot had done. Everybody knew that Wash wasn’t exactly the brightest agent in Project Freelancer and he’d had more than a few minor fuck ups while in the field but this… this wasn’t something York could blame Wash for.

No, this was something he could blame the Director for.

Truth be told he had no idea where the A.I. fragments were coming from and he didn’t want to ask Delta either lest he have to endure another conversation about this mysterious Alpha. All he knew was that wherever the Director was getting these A.I. from, he had given Wash a faulty one and it had damn near killed him.

So now here he was, sat next to the unmoving form of the team’s baby brother wondering if he was ever going to hear Wash talk again. Nobody knew what the effects of Epsilon’s implantation were going to be even after it had been removed. The A.I. had driven Wash crazy within minutes so who was to say that it hadn’t left a lasting impact? If Wash woke up, would he be the same guy York had grown so fond of?

Not if. _When_. York had to believe that Wash would wake up, he had to.

The Director, for his part, did not seem overly troubled. He continued to sending them out on missions, fostering the rivalry between Carolina and Texas that was only going to get one or both of them killed. He couldn’t stand it anymore. They had already lost CT and for what? The other agents had become his friends – his _family_ – and seeing any of them, especially Wash, in such a state tore him up inside. He had never been one to question his orders before but he had come to the end of his rope.

Whatever was going on, it had to stop. He couldn’t let anybody else end up like CT or Wash. Not Carolina, not the Twins, not even Texas. They had already lost too much and it was time that they put a stop to it.

Now he just needed Wash to wake up and tell him it was going to be alright. To make some crappy joke that would just make York groan and swat him on the arm. To make York’s heart flutter even though he was too shy to say anything about it. He wanted his Wash back, idiocy and all.

Was that too much to ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> S9 and S10 of RvB gave me all the feelings. This is a result of that.


End file.
